On a number of conventional soil-opener agricultural implements it is desirable to mount a plurality of a particular type of soil opener, e.g. a plurality of "hoe" type openers, in a spaced-apart manner on movable structure such as a framework. The framework generally extends rearwardly of a tool bar, which may be mounted on wheels. In particular, one conventional type of tool bar can be hitched behind a tractor or other suitably wheeled farm implement, and the framework-mounted hoe openers accordingly utilized to form spaced-apart furrows in the soil.
The use of hoe opener-equipped farm implements has become popular of late, particularly in agricultural areas where it is desirable to implant relatively small-size grain or seed into the soil. The soil of such agricultural areas may typically receive less than a desired amount of rainfall.
Generally, the plural hoe openers are mounted on the framework, in a well-defined spaced-apart manner relative to each other, so that a corresponding plurality of parallel-spaced furrows are formed as the wheeled implement moves the tool bar relative to the ground. Conventionally, each hoe opener is caused to be urged into the ground by structure on the framework so that each one of the plural hoe openers forms a corresponding furrow for seeding, fertilizing, or other desired soil-working purposes. On some of the commercially available hoe opener-equipped farm equipment, particularly that farm equipment having relatively wide frame widths (such as frames having widths of 10 feet or more), uniform soil penetration of the several hoe openers is desirable, yet often unattainable.
For example, in one commercial hoe-opener assembly having several hoe openers that are rigidly fixed to the framework, the hoe openers tend to cause the framework to operate as a unit, so that when one hoe opener meets an obstruction in the soil such as packed, hard or clay-like soil or the like not only the obstructed hoe opener but typically the entire framework is raised relative to the ground to enable the obstructed hoe opener to clear the obstruction. The obstructed hoe opener, along with many of the other hoe openers mounted on the framework, thus temporarily cease forming furrows of uniform and desired depth.
Yet in another commercial type of hoe-opener assembly, the several hoe openers are operatively connected to the framework by a corresponding number of mechanisms which permit each hoe opener not only to operate individually of the other hoe openers but which tend to provide each hoe opener with substantial freedom of movement, so as to avoid being damaged when met with an obstruction. For example, some such mechanisms permit an obstructed hoe opener to pivot (i.e. "trip") rearwardly by up to as much as 75 degrees or more, such pivotal movement often resulting in the toe of the thus-obstructed opener following the surface of the obstruction until returning to its preselected furrow-forming soil-depth position. Although such "trip" mechanisms are effective for minimizing damage to individual, obstructed hoe openers in rocky soil, unfortunately these types of mechanisms also permit the hoe opener to move upwardly out of clay-like, packed or hard soil.
Moreover, it has been observed that (1) uniformity of furrow formation and (2) uniformity of seed depth are two considerations which result in efficient and uniform seedling emergence and root growth, all desirable. These seed-deposition and seedling-growth considerations, furthermore, have been observed to directly affect crop yields. Specifically, selectively controlling these considerations has been found to result in crop yields that are significantly better than average.
Such crop yields are achievable utilizing the hoe-opener assembly of the present invention. In conventional assemblies, the ground force (or ground forces) acting upon the obstructed hoe opener tend to interrupt the desired furrow-forming action of the other hoe openers, to various degrees, as mentioned above. The presence and frequency of field obstructions thus tends to oppose the desired, uniform, soil penetration of conventional hoe-opener assemblies. Such a result may lead to less than average crop yields.
Currently in demand is a hoe-opener assembly, having several hoe openers mounted thereon and being so constructed as to enable its plural openers to form substantially all of a corresponding plurality of spaced-apart furrows of a desired, substantially uniform depth whenever a hoe opener is met by hard or clay-like soil, yet the entire assembly is free to react to avoid damage to a hoe opener that is met by bedrock or a like obstruction.